


Кот в человечьем обличье

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020)



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Фандомная битва 2020, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020
Summary: Говорят, что кошки ложатся на больное место и мурлыканьем лечат недуг. Но возможно ли благодаря коту исцелить душу? Особенно если он не умеет мурлыкать... И если это не совсем кот...
Relationships: Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Кот в человечьем обличье

Он пришёл, когда багряные отблески лучей уплыли за горизонт, уступив вечернему сумраку. Звоном свалившейся на пол чашки расколол безмолвие, веками висевшее в пыльном, пропитанном удушливой скорбью воздухе. Бесшумной поступью подкрался к окну и ловко сиганул вверх. Принюхался, настороженно повёл усами и вольготно растянулся на подоконнике, ничуть не смущаясь любопытства, мелькнувшего в глазах хозяина особняка.

Следом примчался Геджутель. Его волосы, всклокоченные, потерявшие всякий привычный лоск, спутанными прядями спадали на лоб. С цепочки, протянутой от монокля к лацкану жилета, свисала жухлая травинка, а на безукоризненно чистом обычно одеянии виднелись пятна и мутные потёки.

— Этот... — хрипло пробормотал Геджутель, шумно дыша. — Дьявол шерстяной! — Райзел перевёл взгляд на виновника переполоха. Тот, кажется, вовсе игнорируя сам факт присутствия здесь каджу, старательно водил шершавым языком по вытянутой вверх лапке. — Пробрался ко мне в сумку, когда я по приказу Лорда отправился в мир людей. А здесь выскочил и подрал мне всё лицо! — побагровевший от негодования Геджутель указал на израненную щёку.

"Шерстяной дьявол" на миг замер и, одарив главу клана презрительным взором, принялся вылизывать пушистый бок, не испытывая ничего, что даже отдалённо напоминало бы раскаяние.

Райзел подавил мимолётно тронувшую его губы улыбку. Ему бы и во сне не привидилось, чтобы почтенный каджу, главный советник Лорда был повержен безобидным зверьком. Удивительное всё-таки создание. Его тут глава клана изловить намеревается, едва ли не с оружием духа на него идёт, а он продолжает невозмутимо чистить шкурку, изредка снисходя до того, чтобы осадить расшумевшегося Благородного приглушённым рычанием.

— Позвольте мне воздать этой бестии по заслугам!

Зверёк жалобно скосил на Райзела голубые глазища и пронзительно мяукнул. Что-то с лязгом прокатилось по сердцу Ноблесс, перетирая в пыль всякие колебания.

— Чем питаются эти существа? — выступающие рёбра, полосами выделяющиеся на тощих боках, навели Райзела на мысль о том, что в мире людей существо жило впроголодь. 

— Да какая разница? За то, что он натворил, его самого хоть на мясо пускай! Он...Неловко сказать даже... — каджу замялся, силясь не упустить остатки такта, стремящиеся ускользнуть вместе с хлыщущим наружу гневом. — Осквернил розовый куст в моём саду. Повертелся рядом с ним, выкопал ямку, а дальше, — Геджутель сделал неопределённый жест руками, надеясь, что смысл его неловкой пантомимы достигнет Ноблесс.

— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы ни один куст из вашего сада больше не пострадал, — вздохнул Райзел, нерешительно касаясь пальцами кремовой шёрстки. Зверёк напрягся, недоверчиво фыркнул и ткнулся мокрым носом в ладонь Ноблесс. — Можете идти.

Спокойствие, висевшее на тоненькой шерстинке, с грохотом рухнуло вниз, погребя под своими обломками безжизненную тишину, обволакивавшую остров. Благородные, не пересекавшиеся ранее со столь наглыми созданиями, изощрялись как могли, порываясь выжить питомца Ноблесс с земель лукедонских. Раздобревший от постоянных подкармливаний со стороны Лорда и жирных птиц, обитавших здесь, непуганных настолько, что их даже ловить почти не надо было, сменивший жиденькую, лезущую клоками от линьки и голода шерсть на густую, лоснящуюся, с подшёрстком, зверёк одним лишь своим самодовольным видом вызывал у каджу желание взять его за лапы и швырнуть в пучину океанских вод. Препятствовал такой его кончине лишь строгий запрет Ноблесс на какие бы то ни было издевательства над этим созданием. Освальд, как его окрестил Райзел, за считанные дни умудрился сунуть свою любопытную мордочку в каждый укромный уголок Лукедонии, изведав всё, что скрыто от глаз его хозяина и большинства Благородных. По вечерам же он возвращался в особняк и, устроившись на коленях истинного Ноблесс, довольно урчал, легонько проходясь по брюкам "молочным шагом" и чередой зацепок.

Теперь к Райзелу стали чаще захаживать гости. Несли они с собой, правда, не хорошие вести, а беспрерывный поток жалоб на "порождение хаоса". Музакка, напротив, сократил количество своих визитов после того, как потревоженный им Освальд, мирно дремавший на подоконнике, когда оборотень влезал в дом, с яростным шипением полоснул его по лицу когтями. Но всякий раз, когда речь заходила о том, чтобы отправить зверька в вечный сон, на Райзела накатывало глухое раздражение, прорастающее из крохотной капли эгоизма, затерянной в его душе. Преданному слуге долга ведь тоже хочется порой, чтобы хоть кто-то, пусть даже маленькая зверюшка, приходил к нему не по приказу. Не из чувства страха перед его гневом или ради излития потока мыслей и впечатлений, порой занимательных, но высказанных именно ему в основном из-за его умения молчаливо слушать. Не ради справедливого суда. А для того, чтобы просто побыть рядом. Пробормотать, пусть даже на своём, зверином языке что-нибудь ободряющее. Вызвать на лице Ноблесс улыбку, порадовать.

Но одним осенним вечером Освальд исчез. Не возвратился, чтобы разлечься на кожаном диване или поскакать по комнате за солнечными зайчиками. Не пришёл он и на следующий день, и через год. Лукедония вновь стала привычно тихой. До тошноты неживой. Лишь промозглый ветер колыхал куцые макушки деревьев, напоминая о том, что над островом ещё властен ход времени. Вот только на душу Ноблесс, затонувшию в горьком яде вины и скорби, он не имел влияния.

***

Спустя несколько лет в застоявшийся лукедонский воздух будто ворвался поток живительного морского бриза. Блеск лазурных глаз стремительно сорвал с острова покров оцепенения, а кудри цвета песка, нагретого солнцем, мелькнули меж деревьев, заставив изнурённых боем каджу ринуться в погоню. Нечёткие следы ауры вновь привели их в особняк Ноблесс, пришедший за эти годы в окончательное запустение.

Райзел заинтересованно рассматривал человека, вломившегося в его обиталище. Исполосованная ранами кожа, пятна крови на некогда белоснежной рубашке, позаимствованной у самого же Райзела, и подогреваемое страхом любопытство, горящее во взгляде.

— Я тут дворецким работаю, — в голосе настороженность, закутанная в одеяло из показной уверенности. Каджу, мнущиеся в дверном проёме, зрение по дороге растерять не успели, а вот Райзел был ослеплён жизнью, смерчем неподдельных эмоций, подхватившим и закружившим в своей воронке холодный мрак, прочно обосновавшийся в этом месте. И пусть нелепа маскировка, пусть Лукедонию колышет от сумасбродной выходки человека, пусть каджу наперебой вопят проклятия, но почти онемевшие от недвижимости губы Райзела вдруг озарила едва различимая улыбка, стёршая любые колебания.

— Он работает здесь, сами ведь слышали. Возвращайтесь к своим делам, — во взоре человека недоверие легонько потесняла искренняя благодарность. 

С появлением в особняке человека душу Райзела временами стали накрывать волны чувства, что в будущем будет именовано "дежавю". Франкенштейн умел передвигаться бесшумно. Даже чуткий слух Райзела не всегда улавливал звук его шагов. Оттого Ноблесс и вздрагивал первое время, внезапно слыша позади себя вкрадчивый бархатистый голос. Благородные же не могли теперь вздохнуть спокойно, зная, что даже кровавый камень, спрятанный в самой чаще лукедонского леса непременно будет найден — не намеренно, так случайно. Любопытство учёного немерено, оттого и остров был исследован им вдоль и поперёк за первый же месяц. Любил Франкенштейн и внезапно устраивать дуэли, остротой своего словестного мастерства, а порой и моральным шантажом вынуждая кажду принимать очередной вызов. Ещё большую страсть учёный питал к мелким, но изрядно веселившим его пакостям. Невинные шалости, не предполагающие жертв, но сплетни и жалобы сей факт нисколько не уменьшал в количестве. Например, Франкенштейн как-то окончательно угробил злосчастный розовый куст из сада Ландегре, распылив над ним эксперементальный раствор для роста шипов. Шипы и правда удлинились. А ещё у них выросли крошечные пасти, хватавшие зазевавшихся в полёте жуков. И, наконец, Франкенштейн питал очень, ну просто до крайности сильную неприязнь к Музакке. Именно от него тот узнал, что он, оказывается, состоит в дальнем родстве с болонками и дворовыми собаками, лающими на проезжающие мимо экипажи. Именно он с упоением рассказывал Лорду оборотней, как блохи вгрызаются в волчью плоть, неторопливо потягивая кровь. Именно он заставил Музакку ошалело всматриваться в кожу при малейшем намёке на зуд. Из-за его же научного интереса на пару часов осталась без шерсти боевая форма оборотня, которую он взял и обрил налысо похлеще, чем овцу, чтобы посмотреть, отрастёт ли мех обратно. Под каким предлогом он умудрился провернуть это, по сей день остаётся одной из неразгаданных лукедонских тайн. А из добытого меха добротный шарфик вышел. Самое то для нагрянувших вслед за осенью морозов.

Зима Райзелу виделась колючей и неприветливой. Снежинки, с трудом просачиваясь сквозь лукедонский барьер, оседали на землю редкими белыми мушками, сметаемые тут же ледяными потоками воздуха. Франкенштейн в это время года старался как можно реже высовывать нос за пределы особняка, а у Райзела нежданно появилась причина любить зиму. 

Одна из январьских ночей выдалась особенно суровой. Иней, покрывший стёкла, норовил подобраться к деревянной раме, а воздух клубился облачками при каждом выдохе. Комната Райзела, в силу своего расположения, была самой холодной в доме и, как бы ни порывался Франкенштейн сделать её комфортной для пребывания, тепло покидало её, едва успев проникнуть из-за каминной решётки. Ноблесс оторвался от созерцания выведенных кистью природы узоров и пересёк комнату по диагонали, напрасно посчитав, что движение разгонет холод, поймавший тело в свои силки. Дрова в камине прогорели ещё пару часов назад, а поднимать контрактора с постели, чтобы тот принёс ещё и разжёг огонь заново, Райзел категорически не хотел. Силы же, дарованные ему сущностью, помощниками здесь не были. Да и зиму он вполне себе переживал и так до пришествия в Лукедонию Франкенштейна. Разбаловал его всё-таки человек. Но Райзел и не препятствовал, хоть и дивился тому, что живое воплощение всех кошмарных снов каджу способно на такую нежную заботу.

Райзел тихонько проскользнул в комнату контрактора через приоткрытую дверь и замер, на мгновение, борясь с обуявшим его смущением. Но тянущийся по полу сквозняк подтолкнул Райзела вперёд, заставив влезть к Франкенштейну на кровать и улечься рядом с ним. Элегантности, что так ценилась среди Благородных, этот поступок был лишён начисто. Может, и правы каджу в том, что человек на Ноблесс дурное влияние оказывает, одним своим взглядом побуждая следовать за мимолётными порывами и таящимися в укромном уголочке сердца желаниями. Воскрешает живость и толику озорства, ещё в детстве нещадно выбитые из Райзела строгими родителями, ставившими приличие и долг превыше всего сущего. Позволяет соприкоснуться с счастьем, бывшем до этого для Ноблесс лишь несбыточной мечтой, а затем окунает Райзела в него полностью, ныряя вслед за ним. Так может не такое уж оно и дурное, это влияние?

Франкенштейн пошевелился и разомкнул веки. В глазах даже при полной темноте отчётливо виделась растерянность. Точнее, Ноблесс знал, что она там была. Подавшись вперёд, Райзел прильнул к контрактору и блаженно улыбнулся. Это тепло уж точно не ускользнёт через какую-нибудь щель и не исчезнет, растворившись в студёном воздухе.

— Не нужно, — по едва различимому движению Райзел догадался о намерениях Франкенштейна встать и затеять возню с камином, лишив себя нескольких часов сна. — С тобой теплее, — поколебавшись всего секунду, Райзел провёл пальцами по светлым кудрям и, не встретив ответного осуждения, чуть осмелел, перебирая и легонько оттягивая прядки. 

Увлёкшись, он не заметил, как плавно скользнул ладонью под ночную сорочку контрактора и невесомо очертил линию позвоночника. Внимание его было приковано к тому, как расслабляется и едва ли не мурлычет Франкенштейн под мягкими поглаживаниями, которыми Райзел словно пытался извиниться за потревоженный сон. Пальцы замерли на пояснице, стоило лишь прерывистому вздоху достигнуть слуха Ноблесс. В ответ на сбивчивые извинения Франкенштейн улыбнулся и мазнул губами по виску Мастера. Непростительная вольность для дворецкого и крошечная часть дозволенного тому, кем на деле приходился Райзелу Франкенштейн. Тому, кто украл у Ноблесс одиночество и, перемешав его со своим, получил в итоге чувство, по сравнению с которым алмаз казался хрупче песочного замка.

Ну и какой это злыдень? Аспид? То, как Франкенштейна нарекли обозлённые Благородные, шло вразрез с поцелуями, пробуждающими в теле сладкую дрожь, и лаской, которую он стремился подарить своему Мастеру. И Райзел принял её. Принял и робко, слегка неумело ответил.

Тепло зимней ночи медленно обращалось в жар.


End file.
